


All But An Act (COMING SOON: June of 2018)

by MelanyTheMelon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Gen, No Romance, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Rated Teen Due To Heavy Themes and Violence, The Reader Goes Down The Rabbit Hole That Is The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanyTheMelon/pseuds/MelanyTheMelon
Summary: After meeting with the infamous, one-eyed demon known as Bill Cipher, you – an adventurous, full-time archaeologist and a part-time sitter – now find yourself between a rock and a hard place.From encountering him at the forest and ending up inside a dimension of utter chaos, your mind begins to waver and your thoughts slowly become corrupted. As you confront this demon day-by-day, you begin to discover what many would call the ugly truth pertaining to the universe and your very own race – the human race.





	All But An Act (COMING SOON: June of 2018)

Rain.

That's all your eyes could see.

In the midst of your exploration of Gravity Falls and all its weirdness, the storm had taken you by surprise, and now, you couldn't see anything farther than two feet away from you. Cold, thick drops of water were covering your vision, hence why you were currently stuck in the very middle of the forest, without any source of light other than that of your waterproofed cellphone's screen.

You, deciding it wouldn't be safe to wander about in these conditions, rested your body against one of the nearby pine trees. As you stood in wait for the rain's passing, you paid attention to the noises around you. You could hear faint gallops deeper into the forest and a few owls signing their nightly songs. It was oddly peaceful and calm for a supposed anomaly-infested forest.

Suddenly, and with the help of the scarce moonlight, your eyes caught a glimpse of a triangular statue sitting in the distance. The statue was clear from the trees, and aside from the darkness and the rain, there wasn't anything else to block away it's visibility. Curious, you stood up from the damp grass and made your way towards it.

Your steps were slowly but surely making you advance, and once you made sure you weren't in any danger, you stood in front of the monument. Now that it was close to your vision, you noticed this was the statue of a supposedly mythological being that could haunt someone's dreams. It was the one-eyed demon that controlled the Mindscape, and of whose true name you weren't knowledgeable of.

"Could this be some sort of. . . relic?" You questioned to yourself, hand reaching out for the statue's stone eye.

As your fingertips made contact with the eye, you could feel how a strange warmth emanated from the statue. It continued to increase in temperature until the feeling became too scorching hot for your hand to resist it. You quickly removed your hand away, letting it cool off with the help of the on-going downpour.

"How is this possible?" You mumbled, now inspecting the monument with more attention.

Curiosity took the best of you, and you found yourself touching the statue again. This time, however, your hand couldn't last a moment against the stone. It was now as hot as placing your hand right through an actual fire, and it left you with a nasty mark on the palm of your hand – almost leaving it in a flesh wound.

As the pain made itself present and drops of water hit the wound, you hissed in pain. You squeezed your hand in an attempt to soothe the burn, and – afterwards – crouched down on the grass. Clearly, there was something strange behind this statue, and you were going to discover just what it was.

Investigating it, you noticed how something shone over the stone demon's left hand. It was a bright, almost fluorescent blue light, and it seemed to be enticing you to take hold of it. Gaining an idea, you took a thick, impermeable cloth out of your jeans' back pocket and wrapped your healthy hand around it. Now that you had a bit of protection, you slowly reached out for the light, being almost unable to fight against the urge to make contact with it.

The moment your fingers wrapped around the hand, a blinding blue light emerged violently from the statue. Instinctively, you closed your eyes, waiting for the sudden manifestation to pass by.

"Well, well, well!" A voice erupted inside your ears, and you felt both your body and mind become weak. "Looks like the saying's true – Curiosity _can_ kill the cat!"

Once those final words reached your ears, you slowly began to zone off. You couldn't feel anything any longer, and only the sound of someone's uncontrolled, maniacal laughter was what you could hear. In a matter of seconds, you passed out, being unable to witness who'd been the one to speak and what that strange, blue light could've brought out into the forest.


End file.
